tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Quarry Trucks
Quarry trucks are a type of truck used at quarries for carrying bulk material. Anopha Quarry Trucks Railway Series= Anopha Quarry Trucks *'Class': 5 and 7-Plank Open Wagons Anopha Quarry trucks are small trucks privately owned by Ffarquhar Quarry Company. They are used to transport stone and slate from the quarry down to Ffarquhar and Knapford Harbour. Basis Anopha Quarry trucks are based on 5 and 6-plank open wagons. Appearances Railway Series *Branch Line Engines - Percy's Predicament *Tramway Engines - Mavis and Toby's Tightrope *Toby, Trucks and Trouble - Mavis and the Lorry and Bulstrode *Thomas Comes Home - Snow Problem, Washout! and Toby's Megatrain *Wilbert the Forest Engine - Foaming at the Funnel Liveries Anopha Quarry trucks have been seen in many liveries such as orange, grey, pink and yellow, accompanied with 'FQC' in white/grey. Merchandise *Lionel China Clay Trucks Railway Series= China Clay Trucks *'Class': 6 Plank Open Wagons China Clay trucks are trucks privately owned by the Sodor China Clay Company. They are used to transport China clay from the quarry to Brendam Docks for shipping to the Mainland. Basis China Clay trucks are based on 6 plank open wagons. Appearances Railway Series *Main Line Engines - The Diseasel and Wrong Road Liveries China Clay trucks have been seen in liveries such as red and green, accompanied with 'SODOR CHINA CLAY' in white. Merchandise *Wooden Railway (discontinued) Ballast Trucks Railway Series= Ballast Trucks *'Class': 7 and 8-plank Plank Open Wagons, Mineral Wagons Ballast trucks are trucks that reside at The Little Western. They are used to transport ballast from the Arlesdale Railway to the North Western Railway. According to the Railway Series volume, Oliver the Western Engine, ballast trucks were considered to be the worst of all for a long time. This was until Donald and Douglas managed to transform goods traffic on both the Main Line and the Little Western. In addition they stopped their teasing towards Oliver when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apart. Basis Ballast trucks are based on 7 and 8-plank open wagons. They were later replaced by Mineral wagons. Liveries The 7-8 Plank Ballast trucks are painted in pink, blue, brown, grey and orange while the Mineral Wagons are painted orange, light grey and brown. Appearances Railway Series *Oliver the Western Engine - Resource and Sagacity and Toad Stands By *Wilbert the Forest Engine - Wired-Up Host Wagons CGI Series= Host Wagons The Host Wagons are a type of truck designed to carry narrow gauge trucks over larger gauge track. When it is carrying a guard's van, it can be used as the first or last wagon in the train. One host wagon was briefly seen being pulled by Thomas in the special, Blue Mountain Mystery. Basis A real life example from the Padarn Railway, a slate carrying line, can be found at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum at the Talyllyn Railway. Slate Trucks CGI Series= Slate Trucks The North Western Railway owns a few slate trucks. Although they are designed to carry slate and slabs, they have also been seen carrying crates. Two of these were a part of the train Thomas took to the Mainland. Basis The slate trucks are based on the 2-bar wooden slate wagons of the Talyllyn Railway, scaled up accordingly. Livery The slate trucks are painted white. Appearances Television Series Specials: * Journey Beyond Sodor Trivia * The slate trucks are the first trucks to have a completely different face design, compared to former trucks in the CGI Series. Merchandise * TrackMaster Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Rolling stock Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Trucks Category:The Little Western Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line